of potions and blood quills
by pondlilyrue
Summary: it all started with a dare...


The long walk down to the dungeons, where the Potions classroom resided, had never seemed this treacherous to Ginny Weasley. Her palms were sweating, each step a mere baby step, to her impending doom. Merlin, that seemed a little dramatic. Anticipation dwelled in her insides as she was about to crash a Potions class (fifth year) and accuse Snape of some.. strange things. Her crush, Harry, was in this class with her brother, Ron, and best friend, Hermione. She hadn't told anyone about this distraction. Fred and George had dared her to do it, and Ginny Weasley was not one to back down from dares. So, here she was, right outside the classroom – ready, set, rock and roll. She took a moment to take a deep breath, attempt to hold in her laughter, and she burst open the door.

Snape was in the front of the class, droning on and on in his monotous voice about the Amortentia potion. She saw Harry in the back of the class, with Ron and Hermione, she smirked. Snape just seemed to have noticed her presence because he looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Miss Weasley, I do believe you should be in Herbology at the moment seeing as this class is fifth year and -" He couldn't finish because Ginny, choking back her laughter, glared at him.

"You! I know, oh, Sweet Merlin's pink polka dot panties," The class laughed at her strange use of the Merlin exclamation, "I know! Your steamy affair with Lucius Malfoy in Majorca! You sicken me! How _dare _you cheat on Dolohov like that! Charlene's _your _child!"

The whole class was guffawing at the strange accusation to the boring old Potions professor. The greasy haired, bat-like man glared at her, seemingly not amused. But, before he could give her thirty detentions, a very strange and affected cough sounded through the dungeons.

"_Hem, hem," Oh, no, _Ginny thought. _This is the end of my life. I shall prepare to die a noble death in the Potions classroom in only my fourth year. Hi, Mum! _Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, acting like a headmaster in an ugly baby pink cardigan over a gross magenta colored dress, walked through to the front of the classroom, looking like a.. toad. Ginny only raised her eyebrows at the ugly woman, daring her to give her detention. She seemed unaffected by her current predicament.

"Miss Weasley, we, here in Hogwarts, do not interrupt classes like that," she intoned in a sickly, affected tone that was obviously trying to be sarcastically nice. "This is a Ministry approved-" She began, but Ginny, to everyone's horror, cut her off.

"The Ministry of Magic is a bunch of codswallop these days. Anyways, we are in a time of war since Voldemort's back -" Ginny tried to say, but the short and stout woman cut her off.

"Do not say that name here, he is not back. We are not in a time of war, whatever you heard from Harry Potter is rubbish and he is a mentally-" The toad woman insulted the ravenhaired boy but the redhead cut her off.

"Do not insult Harry Potter in front of me," She pointed her wand at the woman, earning gasps from the classroom. "What I was saying before you rudely interrupted me-"

"I have every right to interrupt a stupid little girl! I am the High Inquistor of Hogwarts! I am a fully qualified Ministry official-" She began in a fit of self proclamation.

"You are a toad," Ginny deadpanned. Ron, in the back of the class, laughed at the obviously true resemblance between the two warty creatures. Hermione looked horrified at the outburst, muttering things like _can't keep her mouth shut. _Harry was impressed at the bravery of the fourth year girl. "Anyways, I was saying. Voldemort's back. He killed Cedric Diggory -"

"CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEATH WAS A TRAGIC INCIDENT!" She roared, earning gasps and shudders through the room. Ginny stood there, unaffected. She rolled her eyes.

"Because _everyone _just drops dead of their own accord," She drawled sarcastically. "In a time of war-"

"THIS IS NOT A TIME OF WAR BECAUSE HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS DEAD AND HAS BEEN FOR FIFTEEN YEARS! YOU-" The toad like woman was practically bursting with fury and Ginny stood there, mad, but calm and collected.

"He is not dead," Ginny declared. "I was saying we are in a time of war and need humor these days and I was providing it and I was bored and I was dared -"

"Detention. Tonight. 5 pm. You will be writing lines. You leave now, young missy, or I will have to curse you." She was back to her sickly sweet demeanor and smirked at the pretty girl who showed no emotion.

"Bloody blood quills," She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear before she exited the classroom.

Ron sat there, mouth gaping at his sister, who had grown _so much _over the last couple of years and argued. She was so strong and brave that she reminded him so much of Harry there and then, never backing down. Hermione had her head in her hands, rocking herself, and murmering things like _so much like Harry _and _she will never change_. Harry was so shocked at the whole ordeal, the whole face-off between the fiery young girl and the warty toad. One thing on his mind as he went to bed that night was:

_When had Ginny Weasley gotten so damn pretty?_

The End


End file.
